


Five Thing Rodney Has Strong Opinions About, But Keeps to Himself Anyway (and One He Really Kind of Means to, but Doesn’t)

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even loudmouths keep some things close to the vest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Thing Rodney Has Strong Opinions About, But Keeps to Himself Anyway (and One He Really Kind of Means to, but Doesn’t)

_1\. Bugs freak him out even more that they do John._

The damn things are a reminder of the first time he was directly responsible for whether people he knew and liked lived or died. It doesn’t matter that it all turned out all right, it was still way too close for Rodney’s peace of mind.

 

_2\. The lemon bars the Mess makes look really good._

It’s just not worth the sympathetic looks (especially since most of the people who’d give them have no idea what it’s like to be vulnerable to food). He’s pretty sure John figured it out, though, because he never eats them, or any other citrus products, anymore.

 

_3\. If anyone on his team got stuck in the ‘gate the way Teal’c did he’d close the damned thing down forever rather than run the risk of them dying if he couldn’t figure it out._

He’s since apologized to Teal’c about the whole thing (after he’d gotten to know the man and found him to be a fairly decent human bei—well, person, anyway), but he sees no reason to open up that particular can of worms.

 

_4\. He wishes his mother had been more like Elizabeth._

Of the only people he’d be willing to say this to, one of them’s Jeannie, who doesn’t like to talk about their parents (“They’re dead, Mer. Let ‘em stay that way.”) and the other one’s John, who doesn’t like to talk about his own parents and might take the admission as Rodney attempting to pry. Then he’d get that distant, uncomfortable look on his face again and he’d go away and Rodney wouldn’t be able to find him. Saying he finds Elizabeth comforting isn’t worth that kind of trouble.

 

_5\. Having sex with John Sheppard is perhaps the best thing ever._

John’s an imaginative, playful lover. He gets this really intense look on his face when Rodney does something John thinks is really hot and he loves tying Rodney’s hands up and stroking him all over, touching and caressing, licking and sucking until Rodney’s lost all his consonants and feels about two seconds from coming. Then he’ll look up and catch Rodney’s eyes before slowly sucking Rodney’s cock into his mouth and humming.

He always looks so pleased with himself after, like making Rodney come his brains out is the best thing ever, and Rodney has to remember how to speak just so he can demand to be let free to tumble John onto his back and kiss him and stroke him until John’s gasping Rodney’s name like it’s the only word he knows. Rodney’s never really felt like a sex god but if he were going to start it would be because of the happiness in John’s eyes right then. Rodney won’t tell anybody this (despite how much he might want to, just to ward off the damned grabby people off-world) because safe is never safe enough and there’s no way in hell he’s letting his own ego send John away like that.

 

_+1. He loves John Sheppard._

He whispers it one night when he’s sure John’s asleep because he can’t keep it inside anymore and John’s the only one he’s ever wanted to say it to, anyway. John surprises him by turning over and kissing him, saying, “Yeah, I know. Me, too.” and burrowing into Rodney’s chest, a sleepy smile on his face.


End file.
